


KEY TO HIS HEART

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-16
Updated: 1999-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Frannie explore the idea of a relationship betwwn one another. This story is a sequel toSECOND CHANCE.





	KEY TO HIS HEART

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

 

THE KEY TO HIS HEART

   
Author's disclaimer: Although the story is mine, it is a work  
of fiction based on the character  
of Due South. All Characters portrayed here belong to Alliance. Please  
do not  
print/copy/download or send any part of this story to anyone else,  
other than for your  
personal enjoyment. Thank you.

Author's notes:  This is a sequel to **Second Chance**. Please read on and I hope you   
enjoy it. This has an **R rating** for sexual content and language. 

Please contact me at    
I welcome any comments about my story.   
    
    


**THE KEY TO HIS HEART**

  
  


By **Amethyst**

        Stanley (Ray) Kowalski opened his eyes just a fraction of an inch listening to the sound of his dead bolt being slid back on the front door of his apartment. Even from the deep abyss of sleep that he had finally reached, his cop instincts were fine-tuned to hear anything out of the ordinary. He had just gotten back from Los Angeles where he'd had to drop of a prisoner, the type of baby-sitting assignment he loathed, and had come straight home from the airport. The trip itself had been uneventful, but from the jet lag and too many hours awake had exhausted him, and so he had peeled off his shirt, boot and socks and crumbled on his bed the moment he's gotten through his door. He'd been looking forward to catching some sleep in his own bed, only to be roused by someone breaking into his apartment.   
        He heard the telltale creak of his front door being opened and closed, then the soft footsteps headed down the narrow hall toward him. His hand reached for his spare gun from his night stand drawer, hoping the intruder didn't notice his duty holster where he'd left it lying on the kitchen table. He slid silently from his bed and made his way to the shadowed corner behind his half closed bedroom door. He took a calming breath to steady his hands and listened to the approaching footsteps. His door swung wider and a shadow stepped forward.   
        "Freeze!" he demanded kicking the door away from him and training his weapon on the terrified face of Francesca Vecchio. She paled and visibly started to shake as she stared down the barrel of his nine millimeter. He lowered the gun and put a shaky hand to his heart, feeling his blood pressure shoot through the roof. "Damnit Frannie!" he exclaimed his own fear at what almost happened sounding in his voice. "What the hell are ya doin' here?" Francesca was speechless, her lips tried to form words but nothing came out and the detective silently compared her to a fish out of water. He put his hand on her shoulder and tossed his gun on the bed as he steered her back toward the living area.   
        "I'm sorry fer yellin'," he offered "But didn't yer brother ever tell ya not to sneak up on a cop like that?" as he settled her on the small sofa and retrieved a glass of water for her. Her hands were shaking so badly he had to help hold the glass to her lips. "Yer shakin'." She wrapped hands around one of his.   
        "S...s...so are you." She managed breathlessly and Kowalski did notice his hands were not as steady as he would have liked.   
        " 'Course I am," he admitted. "Ya scared me half ta death. I almost shot ya fer cryin' out loud, y'know what Fraser woulda done ta me if that had happened?" She managed a small smile and seemed to be getting some of her color back. "I almost had a heart attack." He continued.   
        "Then Fraser would've killed me." She retorted and he chuckled.   
        "Yah," agreed Kowalski. "He probably wouldn't wanna be in the market fer yet another partner." He rubbed his hand along her arm soothingly, the soft fabric of her blouse tickling his palm. "Are ya okay?" She nodded.   
        "I..I think so." She admitted quietly. Her suddenly shy demeanor confused Kowalski, he'd never seen her this..demure. "I..Fraser asked me to come by and feed your turtle because he had some unscheduled reception that the Inspector dragged him to. I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Kowalski nodded, he hadn't been scheduled to arrive until tomorrow but he'd happened to catch an earlier flight. He saw her bottom lip start to tremble as she lowered her eyes and he knew she was still very much in shock. A tear escaped down her pale cheek and Kowalski silently swore. He couldn't stand it when a woman cried. He patted her shoulder, somewhat awkwardly.   
        "There there," he urged. "Don't start that, yer okay." His words only seemed to make her cry harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his shoulder. "Aw jeeze, quit bawlin' please. Ya aren't hurt, yer gonna be fine." Ray tried not to think of the scent of her perfume or the feel of her cheek against his bare shoulder. He'd always thought Francesca was attractive, but he hid his attraction toward her by his smart-ass remarks and jokes. He was pretending to be the man who was her brother, she was in love with the Mountie, he had no right to either of them.   
        Finally Francesca pulled away and accepted the tissues he handed her. She was mildly surprise that the brash detective even had a box of tissues laying around, let alone one right on the coffee table. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose appropriately.   
        "I..I'm sorry." She hiccuped. "I don't u...usually fall apart like that." He grinned.   
        "Well, it ain't every day ya get a gun pointed in yer face either." He convinced rising from the sofa. "Me, I'm used to it, hell with Fraser I'm used to more then that."   
        "I...I should go." She stammered rising shakily to stand beside him.   
        "Let me get ya a drink first." He suggested as she followed him to the small kitchen and watched him examine the contents of his refrigerator. She was startled to realize what a nice torso Kowalski had, she'd never seen him without a shirt before. It wasn't as broad or as muscled as Fraser's, but he was lean and smooth with strong angles that fit his slim stature perfectly. His hair was rumpled from sleep, and she had to admit he had a very nice backside, of course she had noticed that before. Her quiet inspection of his body was interrupted as she heard him speaking to her.   
        "I'm sorry?" she asked, having not heard the question.   
        "I've got beer, pop, and juice." He glanced back at her with a grin. "And tea that I keep here fer Fraser if ya want that?"   
        "Ummm, soda is fine." She replied and was lightly touched when he reached into the cupboard for a glass to pour the soda into. He tossed the empty can in the trash and handed her the drink as he grabbed a bear for himself. She noticed he winced as he straightened up from the refrigerator and put a hand to his lower back.   
        "Does yer back hurt?" she asked as she followed him back to the living area.   
        "Yah, some." He admitted as they resumed their positions on the sofa. "From sittin' too long on them planes probably." She set her soda down next to the smaller water glass and kneeled up on the sofa.   
        "Let me massage it for you." She requested turning his back toward her.   
        "Ah..Frannie, no." he refused gently. "Ya don't have ta..." She ignored him and repositioned him again.   
        "You just hush and let me at it." She decided firmly. Ray started to protest again but then her hands were on him, needing the soreness from his back and he sighed.   
        "Well, if you insist." He muttered, readjusting his position so he was more comfortable and setting his beer on the table. "Pitter patter, let's get at'er." She smiled and began at the base of his neck. After a few minutes she rose and pulled him with her.   
        "It would be easier if you were laying down." She instructed leading him back to the bedroom. Ray felt he might have one of Fraser's deer-in-the-headlights look right about now, as she groped for the light switch on the wall, and he hung back.   
        "I'm already feelin' better.." he started only to have her pull him into the room.   
        "Don't be a baby." She scolded pushing him toward the bed and picking up the purse she had dropped during their frightful meeting. "Get on your stomach." Ray hesitated then crawled on the bed, he had a feeling he was gonna regret this. He smoothed back the rumpled sheets, set his gun back on the night stand and settled on his stomach, folding his arms to support his head. He listened to her dig around in her purse for a minute, then make a triumphant sound as she kicked off ehr shoes and straddled him. Ray was glad she was wearing jeans instead of her usual mini skirt.   
        "Ya know," he began, needing to find a release for the tension building inside of him. "If ya wanted ta get me into bed all ya had ta do was ask." She slapped his shoulder in rebuttal. Good he thought, if she's hittin me I won't think about..." He stiffened as something cold and slimy squirted down his back. "What the hell is that?" he demanded arching his back to avoid the trickling sensation. She pushed him flat and started to work the lotion into his back.   
        "Shadup and let me do my thing will ya?"   
        Ray reached back and grasped the bottle beside him, bringing it closer to his face so he could read the label.   
        "Lavender Lace Lotion." He announced grinning. "To lavish the lover in your life. Aww, how sweet." He turned his head slightly so he could catch her eye. "How many lovers ya tried this on Frannie?" She shoved his head into the mattress.   
        "Are ya gonna behave or do I gotta get rough?" she threatened. Ray said something into the mattress, but she couldn't make out his words. She grabbed a handful of his hair and brought him up for air. "What was that?" At first he shook his head, not willing to confess his reply aloud, but the twinkling in his eyes proved it had been something wicked. She pulled harder on his hair and he yelped in pain, though never lost his devilish grin.   
        "I said, ohh hurt me baby." He admitted trying to get her to let go of his precious hair. "It stands up on it's own ya don't half'ta pull so hard." She smacked him then released his hair. He groaned and massaged his sore scalp. "Some help you are."   
        "The lotion is for my hands ya moron." She informed indignantly as she continued her massage. "You got a problem with that?" Ray shrugged.   
        "Nah, ' he decided. "I'll try anything once."   
        "Yah, Yah." She finished. "Twice if ya like it, I know." Ray laughed as her hands moved to kneed the muscles in his lower back. He hissed as she rubbed at a particularly painful knot.   
        "OW!" he cried as she found another one, he hadn't realized he was such a mess.   
        "Quit whining." She demanded. "I'm tryin' ta concentrate here." Ray sighed and tried to keep his mouth shut, which wasn't easy because he talked to release the nervous energy inside him, when he was unable to move; like now. He allowed his eyes to drift shut and a comfortable silence descended over them. He was surprised that Francesca could stay quiet so long, but she simply went about her massage, humming occasionally.   
        He had to admit, her hands did feel wonderful on his tortured back, unfortunately the more he relaxed under her touch the more tension seemed to be building in other places. He felt a stirring in his groin as she moved higher to apply more pressure, and he desperately tried to thing of something else, anything else but her hands on his bare skin and the fierce heat that emanated from the valley of her legs. He wondered if she did have a lover - nah. She was so infatuated with Fraser he doubted she even noticed another male, of course Fraser was a real babe magnet, there was no doubting that, still Ray believed she was wasting her affection on him. It was obvious the Canadian didn't feel the same way for her and, even if he did he'd never get the courage to show it. Fraser seemed oblivious to most women around him.   
        Francesca's fingers traced the contours of his lower back, smoothing and etching the pains away, and Ray had to force himself not to roll over and let her continue the massage along a more intimate area of his body.   
        "Ah..that's good, Frannie." He declared suddenly, not really wanting her to stop but unwilling to risk what the temptation might lead him to if she didn't.   
        "Who's doin' this?" she demanded. "Me or you?" Her fingers seemed to tease the flesh just above the waistband of his jeans. He didn't want to argue with her but the more she touched him the more rigid he became, she'd never be finished.   
        "Okay good." He decided rolling suddenly to stop the massage. Francesca hadn't expected the quick movement and she was caught of balance, as she landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of them both. While they were both trying to get enough air back to speak Francesca's thigh brushed against his arousal and she struggled to raise herself up on shaky arms, her face flushed with embarrassment. He almost laughed aloud of their predicament, especially of the unusual pink shade Francesca's cheeks were developing, and he couldn't help put tease her.   
        "Pitter patter." He grinned. She made a swipe at him, but that threw her back off balance and she landed soundly against him again. He wrapped his arms around her firmly, trying to keep her from repeating the performance a third time, he'd barely gotten his breath back from the first. She squirmed against him.   
        "Let me go, Kowalski!" she growled accidentally bringing her knee up against him in her struggle. He winced and tightened his grip.   
        "This is interestin' and all Frannie." He stated wryly. "But it ain't helpin'." She struggled harder. "Stop it! Calm down." She lay still.   
        "But you're...you're..." she sputtered.   
        "Com'on Frannie." He sighed. "Are ya tellin me ya never felt a..." She slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed crimson.   
        "Of course I have!" she hissed. "I was married ya know. But you shouldn't be havin'...." Ray pulled her hand away.   
        "I'm a guy!" he exclaimed. 'It happens for Christ's sake! It ain't personal." Somehow he sensed he's said the wrong thing because Francesca paled and quickly scrambled off him. He swore and rolled from the bed as she snatched up her purse and shoes and stormed from the room. He caught up with her in the living room and grabbed her arm.   
        "Frannie, wait." She shook his arm away and pushed past him, only to have him slip between her and the front door, blocking her escape.   
        "Outta my way Kowalski!" she warned.   
        "I didn't mean that the way it sounded." He explained, planting his feet determinedly. "Ya know I never know what's gonna come outta my mouth. Stay and let's talk about this."   
        "I don't have anything to say to you." she defied. "You can go to hell, and that is personal!" Ray's hands reached up to grab the hair at his temples, a similar reaction to when Fraser was starting to babble on, like he suddenly had this enormously painful headache.   
        "I didn't mean my reaction wasn't personal." He explained slowly, as though constructing the sentence in his brain thoroughly before repeating it vocally. "Of course it was personal, yer real beautiful and sexy as hell, but I didn't want'cha ta think I was makin' a pass at ya. I know yer in love with Fraser and..."   
        "Y..you think I'm beautiful?" she repeated astonished. Ray ran his palm over the back of his neck, slightly unnerved by her sudden change in attitude.   
        "Well..." he paused. "Yah. Sure. Okay" He tried to gauge her reaction, but the expression in her eyes was unreadable. "But I know ya got it bad fer Fraser so I..." He broke off as she suddenly threw her arms around him."   
        "Thank you." She murmured against him, he previous anger forgotten, and Ray felt alarmingly like he had stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone.   
        "Er..okay." he scratched his head confused. "So, we're okay now, right?" She moved back just enough to smile at him.   
        "Yah." She replied. "We're okay now." They stood staring at each other for a few moments, each trying to decipher the other's thoughts.   
        "I wanna kiss you." Ray discovered, unaware he'd voiced the simple thought. Francesca smiled and reached up to touch her lips to his. Ray froze, afraid any movement on his part would upset her again. She locked her gaze to his and he saw the permission in her eyes, but he wouldn't allow himself to act on it, until she outright asked him.   
        "Please." She implored softly and before he could stop himself Ray had lowered his head to capture her mouth.   
        It had been so long, so very long since he'd been close to a woman, not since Stella, and even though he had been with Stella just a couple of months ago, he had tried to wipe the bitter memory from his brain. Francesca tasted sweet, sugary, like candied apples and cotton candy rolled into one, and she was returning his kiss with as much vigor as he had assumed she would. He tentatively slipped his tongue across her lips and she opened them to give him access. He released a soft moan and pulled her loser, delving deeper and deeper into her mouth until he felt her gasping breath match his. Francesca ran her fingers through his hair, pulled him even closer, marveled at the feel of his body against hers, trailed one hand across his shoulders, down his ribcage and around to his back. Her palm squeezed his ass and pushed her hips against him. Ray gave a startled, desired gasp and dropped his hand to her breast. He rubbed his thumb against a covered nipple and felt her arch against him. His lips moved to her cheeks, her throat, and to the exposed skin just above the scooped neckline of her blouse. She sighed and strained upwards, pulling her shirt tighter against her chest and exposing more of her skin to his lips. Suddenly his lips found hers again and Francesca responded hungrily to the onslaught. She reached down and squeezed the growing erection that strained against the fabric of his jeans and pulled at the button that held them together.   
        Ray suddenly pulled back and stepped away from her, running a trembling hand through his already rumpled hair.   
        "I..I think you should probably go now, Frannie." He suggested, after taking a shaky breath and opening the front door.   
        "I..I don't understand?" She stared at him confused and ray had to look away from her soft, pink lips, swollen from their kiss. He couldn't meet the hurt in her eyes.   
        "It's late." He explained. "I need to get some sleep." Francesca' cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he still couldn't look at her. He knew if he did he'd be lost and there would be no stopping his desire.   
        "You need something alright, Kowalski!" she cried retrieving her purse from the floor in an angry flourish. "You need a heart!" He flinched as she stormed past him and out into the hall. He closed the door and leaned his head against it, rubbing his suddenly aching temples with his knuckles.   
    
  

        Kowalski tried not to wince as Francesca slammed a file down on his desk, gave him a look that would freeze fire and stormed off, her spike heels clicking angrily against the floor beneath her. She wore her traditional mini skirt today and Ray couldn't help but take a quick assessing glance after her. Even pissed off she had a great pair of legs.   
        "Ray? Ray? Ray?" Kowalski turned back and glared at the Mountie standing beside his desk.   
        "What?" he demanded.   
        "Has something transpired between you and Francesca?" inquired Fraser frowning.   
        "Like what?"   
        "Did you perhaps have a disagreement?" Kowalski smirked.   
        "Fraser, Frannie's a walkin' disagreement." He insisted. 'We're always sparin' y'know that." Fraser gazed at him intently.   
        "Yes," he agreed. "But she seems to be harboring more than her general animosity toward you today." Kowalski shrugged and picked up the file.   
        "She's hard to figure on any day." He deflected glancing over the file. "Maybe she didn't get her beauty sleep or somethin'."   
        "Hmmm.   
        "I hate that, Fraser."   
        "Hate what, Ray?"   
        "That Hmm thing." defined Kowalski throwing the file back on his desk. "I never know if it's good or bad."   
        "Ah."   
        "Stop it Fraser." demanded the detective retrieving his coat and heading out of the squad room with his partner close behind.   
        "Stop what, Ray?"   
        "Never mind." He sighed, opening the door and allowing Fraser to proceed him outside.   
  

        Ray dropped Fraser at the Consulate, late that evening. They had had no luck in finding another lead on their current case, surprising for both of them. Usually if Fraser didn't pick up on something Kowalski did, but today had been a bad day and they had run into one dead end after another. He was heading back to his apartment, when he remembered he had left a file he needed to work on at the precinent He did a U-Turn and headed back to the station. Other than the few stragglers that worked second and third shift, his area of the station was bare; the majority of the detectives working day shift unless they were called in specifically for a crime. He walked over to the his desk and after a few minutes, found the file he needed and headed back across the room. He paused at Francesca's desk, noticing that she had left her purse on the chair. He grabbed it up and headed out, her place was on the way so he would drop it off on his way home.   
        He had just pulled up outside the Vecchio's new home, as the woman he was coming to see stepped out into the evening air and headed for her vehicle. She noticed him coming up the walk and stopped.   
        "Hey." He greeted with a small smile, trying not to think of how good she looked in her tight skirt and sheer blouse, even with the light jacket she wore. He held out her purse. "You left this at the station." She accepted the bag and lowered her eye.   
        "Thanks." She replied curtly. "I thought you and Fraser had left for the day?"   
        "I had to go back for something and I saw your bag so I thought I'd bring it to you."   
        "Yah, well, thanks." She turned away from him and started back up the walk. After a moments hesitation he hurried after her.   
        "Frannie?" he asked, waiting for her to turn back and face him, but she held her ground. "A..are you still mad at me? I never meant....You know we can't..." He sighed in frustration, here he goes being elequent again. "I'm sorry, Francesca. Can't we be friends again?"   
        "We never were friends, Kowalski." She stated, remaining turned away from him. "Yer just a guy pretendin' to be my brother, remember?" That hurt, thought Ray, closing his eyes briefly. He knew it was true but hearing her say it made his heart drop in his chest. He couldn't really blame her for being angry with him, he was sure she looked upon what happened as a rejection, even though Ray had thought he was doing what was best.   
        "Yah." He agreed sullenly, taking a step back from her and lowering his eyes. "I guess yer right. It was kinda stupid to think....sorry I bothered you, Francesca. Have a nice evening." Francesca heard the pain in his voice and immediately regretted her words. She turned around to apologize but he was already in his car and driving away. She bit her lip, he hadn't deserved that, no matter how much he hurt her when he'd asked her to leave his apartment a few nights ago. She knew he was sensitive about being her brother's replacement and whether she wanted to admit it or not, a relationship with him while he was supposed to be her brother was dangerous for both of them and Ray Vecchio. She turned and went back inside, clutching her bag to her chest.   
    
  

        The next few days were like any other day at the precinct, busy and colorful. Francesca had tried a few times to apologize to Ray about her remarks, but he seemed to be avoiding her. Whenever he needed a file he went and found it himself and when they needed information on a suspect, he let Fraser request the information from her while he made an excuse to go to the bathroom, make a call, or get a cup of coffee. Although he was polite and always thanked her when she delivered a file to him or handed him the information Fraser requested, he never met her eyes and it saddened her. She had over heard Fraser ask Ray a few times if there was anything wrong or if he was upset with Francesca, the Mountie obviously sensing the tension between them, but Ray always found a way to change the subject or refused to admit to any problem.   
        "Vecchio!" called Welsh from his office. "You and Big Red, in my office, now." The pair hurried to the Lieutenant's office and closed the door. A moment later, Welsh was calling out to Francesca to get him a particular file. She quickly retrieved the requested information and hurried into the office.   
        "Here it is, Sir." She offered, glancing over at Ray, who was perched on the corner of the Lieutenant's desk looking over a sheet of paper that he held in his hand, while Fraser sat it the chair facing him.   
        "Give it to Ray." Welsh demanded, from his chair behind the desk. Francesca held it out to the blond detective, willing him to look up and at least meet her eyes. After a moment he reached for the file and smiled briefly at her.   
        "Thanks, Frannie." He offered, quickly returning his attention to the sheet of paper, obviously preoccupied.   
        "C..can I get anything else for you?" she asked in general. "Coffee?"   
        "Thank you Francesca, I'd appreciate that." Returned Welsh.   
        "No, thank you, Francesca." Refused Fraser politely.   
        "Ray?" Francesca prompted the detective. He glanced up at her.   
        "What?"   
        "Would you like some coffee?"   
        "Oh, yah, sure. Thanks." He replied then handed the paper to Fraser and opened the file. "I can't make head nor tales out of this Fraser. It's gotta be some kinda code, who talks like that?" Frannie leaned over Fraser's shoulders and glanced at the few sentences on the page. Something about the words looked vaguely familiar.   
        "Miss. Vecchio?" questioned Welsh sternly. She glanced up.   
        "What?"   
        "The coffee?"   
        "Oh, Yah!" she grinned. "Be right back." She hurried out as the men continued to talk about the case. She darted to the lunch room and poured two coffees, grabbed up some sugar and milk for Welsh's, then paused and headed for the vending machines. She dropped some quarters inside and selected the appropriate number, then grabbed up the bag of M&M's as they dropped from the machine, and she scooted carefully back to Welsh's office. She opened the door, without knocking of course and stepped inside. She handed Welsh his cup and the packets of sugar and cream, then offered the other cup and candies to Ray, who had wandered over to settle on the small sofa. He glanced up at her and a small smile curved his lips when he noticed the candies. He accepted the items from her, setting them on the floor beside him.   
        "Thank you." He returned politely, then returned his attention to the file again. Francesca frowned, that wasn't the reaction she had been hoping for. She was growing very tired of his impeccable manners toward her, she wanted the real Ray Kowalski back. The one who teased her and got frustrated with her and laughed over her infatuation with Fraser and always seemed to say the right thing at the right time when she was feeling low. This Ray was becoming as distant as Fraser seemed at times, at least toward her, she noticed Ray still clowned around with the others in the squad, especially of course Fraser. "Was there something else, Miss. Vecchio?" inquired Welsh with a hint of impatience. Francesca turned from Ray and noticed Fraser watching her intently.   
        "No." she replied and hurried out of the room.   
  

        "Ray. Ray. Ray?"   
        "What, Fraser?" asked the detective, finally drawing his attention away from the long legged blond that had just walked past their table.   
        "I asked you what is going on between you and Francesca." Repeated the Mountie as their pizza arrived. Ray barely glanced at him, as he reached for a slice smothered with bacon and pineapple.   
        "Nothin'." He replied. "How's Thatcher behavin' these days?"   
        "You are not going to change the subject this time, Ray." Determined Fraser, setting a piece of pizza on his plate. "I can see that you have been...distant toward her and that she has been over accommodating you, now what is it?" The detective shrugged.   
        "I just have other things on my mind, lately." He evaded smoothly. "I cant help it if Francesca Vecchio is suddenly craving attention." Fraser watched him take a bite of his pizza, then a sip of his coke.   
        "That isn't it at all, Ray and you know it." Protested Fraser mildly. "Something has happened between you two and I'd like to know what." Ray sighed.   
        "Look, Fraser, don't take this the wrong way but it's none of your business. Just leave it alone okay?" Fraser stared at him for a long moment, until Ray was almost about to tell him to take his Big Mountie Stare and shove it where the sun don't shine, when the Canadian finally tore his gaze away.   
        "Very well, Ray." He replied quietly. "If you feel you cant confide in me..."   
        "Aw jeeze!" exclaimed Ray. "Don't start with that! You know you're my best buddy and I do tell you most things that I can't tell anyone else, but this is,,well different. Can't ya just accept that? Maybe I will tell ya later, I just can't right now." Fraser nodded, accepting this time.   
        "Alright, Ray." He agreed honestly. "I'll wait until you're ready."   
        "Thanks, Frase." Returned Kowalski gratefully.   
    
  

        "Oh, Ray?" called Fraser a few days later, approaching his partner's desk, with his stetson in his hand and dressed in his red serge. Ray smiled up at him from under his mound of paperwork.   
        "Hey, Fraser." He greeted rising to meet him. "What are ya doin' here? I was gonna pick you up in a couple of hours."   
        "I had an errand to run for Inspector Thatcher and thought I would drop in and see you for a moment."   
        "Good deal, buddy." Agreed Ray cheerfully. "So, what's up?"   
        "Actually, Ray, I would like to speak to you in private." Stated Fraser.   
        "Not the closet?" moaned Ray, being slightly claustrophobic it wasn't his favorite place to talk, though they had to keep up appearances and that is where the real Ray Vecchio and Fraser spoke most often.   
        "Ah, no, I believe one of the interviewing rooms would be fine." Remarked Fraser with a small smile, knowing his friend's fear. Ray grinned relieved.   
        "Lead the way then, Fraser, buddy." He offered, following the Canadian into one of the empty rooms.   
        "Oh!" exclaimed Fraser, as Ray stepped inside. "I forgot something. I'll be right back." Ray stared at him surprised, wondering what the Mountie could have possibly forgotten, he was usually the one reminding Ray of everything. A minute later he heard Fraser's voice outside the door.   
        "It will just take a moment, if you don't mind." He was saying, then the door opened and Francesca Vecchio was gently pushed inside. Ray glared over her head at the Mountie.   
        "What is this, Fraser?" he demanded, moving past her toward the door. "I thought you wanted to tell me something?" Fraser nodded, and blocked his path through.   
        "Yes." He admitted. "I wanted to tell you that it's time you two worked this thing out." With that he closed the door. Ray tried to open the door again but it wouldn't budge and he suspected Fraser was holding it closed on the other side.   
        "Damnit Fraser!" he yelled banging on the door. "I don't have time for this!" Fraser either didn't hear him or was ignoring him, but the door still would not open. He realized Fraser wasn't going to let them out until they talked. He sighed and moved away from the door to drop into one of the chairs, muttering the different ways to kill a Mountie. Francesca still stood in her original palace in the center of the room a few feet from him, her arms folded protectively around her.   
        "Ray." She began, not willing to pass up her chance. "I'm very sorry for the things I said to you last week, I didn't mean it I was just angry."   
        "Forget about it.' He told her gruffly, putting his arms in the table and resting his head on them, his face turned away from her; he was suddenly very tired.   
        "I can't forget about it." She insisted, moving to take the chair opposite him. "You do mean a lot to me and I hate that you're avoiding me. It's like you can't stand to be in the same room with me and even though I probably deserve it I..." Her voice broke and Ray lifted his head to see the tears shimmering in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ray. I'm really sorry. I don't know what else I can say to make you like me again." Ray felt the groan rise in his throat as a single tear slid down her pale cheek, and before he could stop himself he was out of his chair and pulling her into his arms.   
        "I'm sorry too, Frannie." He whispered, soothingly. "I don't want to make ya cry and I didn't mean to be acting the way I have been." Francesca clung to him, trying to curb the tears that threatened to overtake her. She raised her face to gaze up at him and he gently caressed her cheek. "It'll be okay, Frannie. You'll see. I'm just a jerk sometimes. Of course I still like ya, I'll always like ya, no matter what you say or do." She offered him a small smile, then suddenly reached up at touched her lips to his. She'd meant it to be a friendly kiss, a way to tell him she believed things would be okay between them, but the sweet pressure of his lips on hers encouraged her to want more. She moved against him, opening her mouth to allow him access and his arms went tighter around her.   
        "Ray." She sighed against him dreamily. Suddenly the detective pulled back and pushed her away from him.   
        "Jeeze, Frannie!" he hissed, trying to regain his breath and reclaim the sense that desire threatened to destroy. "This is how we started this whole mess!" Frannie's lower lip trembled.   
        "I can't help it, Ray." She cried. "I want you. I know it's wrong like you said, but I can't help what I feel. I mean we aren't really related so what would be the harm?" Ray took her and shook her gently.   
        "It's not just wrong, Francesca-it's dangerous." He inforced. "There's no way of knowing how it will affect your brother's cover if they suspect I'm not him."   
        "Why does anyone have to know?" she insisted. "It could be our secret." Ray sighed.   
        "Frannie, how well do you think we could keep that secret, huh?" he demanded angrily. "You talk too much and I practically wear my heart on my sleeve, someone's bound ta notice if we start sleeping together."   
        "Your heart, Ray?" she asked as though she hadn't heard the rest of his sentence. "W..would your heart be involved then?" He stared at her as though she had grown a second head, then released her and shifted away uncomfortably.   
        "I..of course it would." He managed. "I don't sleep with people I don't care about, Francesca."   
        "You care about me?" she asked hopefully. She was completely missing the point, Ray thought aggravated.   
        "You're not listenin' to me, Frannie." He stressed. "It ain't about that it's..." His words were cut off as she threw her arms around him.   
        "I knew it!" she exclaimed delighted. "I knew you cared more for me than as a stupid ol' brother."   
        "Frannie, that's not..." he started to say, prying her arms from around him; he'd kill Fraser for this. "We can't do this and that's all there is to it." Francesca smiled, allowing him to push her away again.   
        "I promise to behave myself in public, Ray." She vowed. "But in private..." she winked at him suggestively. "That's another story." She moved to the door and pulled it open, making Ray wonder how long Fraser had left and if he could have gotten out sooner.   
        "Francesca," he warned chasing after her, he hadn't liked that look in her eye, not one bit, and if there was one thing Francesca Vecchio was, it was persistent. He ran to catch up with her.   
        Fraser stepped out of the other room, feeling slightly guilty for having eavesdropped on their conversation through the two way glass, but he had to make sure they would work things out. He hadn't even suspected that their problems centered around a growing attraction for each other, and at first it had been a shock. Now that he thought about it though, they did seem right for each other, the chemistry was definitely there and he wondered how he hadn't picked up on it earlier. He agreed with his partner that the situation could be dangerous, but at the same time he knew from experience how persistent Francesca Vecchio could be. He smiled, thinking how amused Ray seemed to get when Francesca would flirt with the Mountie, almost seemed to revel in his discomfort, well turnabout was fair play. Yes thought Fraser, this would be quite interesting indeed.   
  

        Francesca Vecchio walked up to Ray Kowalski's desk and settled on the corner, giving him a perfect view of her long shapely legs and short blue mini skirt.   
        "Hiya Ray." She greeted, watching him drag his gaze from her legs and raise it to meet her eyes.   
        "What can I do fer you, Frannie?" he asked warily.   
        "I've got two tickets to that new movie you've been talking about and I thought you might like to go with me." Before he could protest, she continued. "My brother and me used to go every now and then and I realized that we never have." She leered at him meaningfully. "Since we do need to keep up appearances, I think we need to go."   
        "Thanks Frannie, " he replied, glancing over one of the files on his desk. "But I don't think...."   
        "Com'on, Ray." She leaned over and dropped a sisterly peck on his cheek. "We have to keep up yer cover." He sighed, she was using his own words against him and that just wasn't fair. He snatched one of the tickets from her and read the title, it was one that he had been wanting to see and Fraser rarely enjoyed going to the movies with him because, due to his sensitive hearing,t he loud surround sound offered by the theaters actually prevented the Canadian from even hearing the movie.   
        "Okay, Frannie." He agreed, finally, handing her back the ticket. "I'll go, but right now I gotta get back to work." She nodded and hopped back off his desk, pleased.   
        "You wanna just leave from work and we can grab a bite to eat before hand?" she suggested.   
        "Ah, no." he refused, that sounded to much like and actual date. "I've gotta pick up Fraser after work. How about I just meet you there?" She pouted slightly.   
        "How about you pick me up at my place and we go together?"   
        "I'll meet you there." Decided Ray firmly. Francesca sighed and moved away from the desk.   
        "Oh, alright ya coward." She teased moving back to her desk as Welsh came out of his office, she knew the Lieutenant didn't like her loitering when she should be working. Ray watched her scurry back to her side of the room, as Welsh approached him.   
        "Detective, " he began gruffly. "Any leads on the Harper case?" Ray shook his head and Welsh muttered something then walked off to harass Dewey.   
        The Harper murder was a case he had been working on almost non-stop for the past three days and even with Fraser's help he was no closer to solving it; but Miss Harper was well known as a powerful woman in the strict business and local community circles and the mayor and city officials wanted results, but there were too many suspects. Virginia Harper apparently had a lot of enemies, and none of them were beyond killing her, but what Ray couldn't figure out was which one stood the most to loose.   
    The twin sister Valerie was sleeping with Virginia's husband Alan, who was trying to get a divorce from his wife so he could marry her sister. Virginia was contesting the divorce spitefully, so Alan Harper was also a suspect, though Ray and Fraser both concurred the mild mannered gentleman couldn't be the cold blooded killer that had bludgeoned Virginia Harper to death; he seemed almost afraid of his wife.   
        Virginia was also apparently putting a lot of people out of work at a factory that had been recently bought by her company, any one of the laid off workers could have killed her in an attempt to stop the proceedings, though Ray and Fraser had actually narrowed it down to two individuals; the foreman Rudy McGinnis and the one time owner of the factory Robert Marrow. Both he and Fraser had hit a dead end in the investigation, their only evidence to tie anyone to the crime was some kind of coded letter, found at the scene near the body, and the actual murder weapon which was a large crystal award Virginia had received for some community service; though no prints were found, other than Virginia's were found.   
        He removed the note from the folder and stared at it for the hundredth time that day, there had to be something on the note that ties the crime to the killer, but what? He couldn't even bake the words out and the letters weren't even properly written. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Francesca approach his desk, and so he was startled when she set a cup of coffee beside him.   
        "Anything I can do to help?" she offered quietly, seeing the intent expression on the detective's usually animated face. He dropped the letter back into the file, closed it and reached for his coffee.   
        "Thanks Frannie." He replied, sipping the hot brew thoughtfully and leaning back in his chair, in an attempt to relieve the sore muscles in his neck and shoulders from sitting for too long. Francesca moved behind him and gently started to massage the knots away. Since they were in the station house, with a dozen or more people looking on, he saw no harm in a repeat occurrence from the last time she'd touched him this way, so he just dipped his head and let her work her magic.   
        "Better?" she asked him, softly.   
        "Mmm." He replied, his eyes closed. "Much."   
        "Miss Vecchio!" exclaimed Welsh, causing them both to jump back startled. "Unless you're demonstrating a possible murder situation to detective Vecchio, I suggest you get back to work."   
        "I...yes sir." She agreed scurrying away once more. Ray stood as Welsh drew closer.   
        "That was my fault, Sir." He defended. "I asked her to do it because my neck was sore."   
        "Keep it out of the station house Detective." Warned Welsh quietly.   
        "Yes, sir." Returned Ray dutifully. Welsh nodded and stalked off as Ray glanced over at Francesca who had settled by her desk. She smiled at him for defending her and he looked away. Careful boy, yer playin' with fire there. He picked up the file again and sipped his coffee.   
    
  

        Ray pulled up to the theater, parked the GTO in a vacant space and got out. He had changed into a clean pair of blue jeans, but still wore the same gray T-shirt and leather jacket, that covered his holster, as he had on at the station earlier. Francesca waved at him from next to theater entrance, wearing a simple, blue strapless mini dress and her high heels. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he approached. No way did she go out with Vecchio lookin' like that; he sensed a trap brewing but he'd already agreed to see the movie with her. He silently wished he'd brought Fraser along, uncaring if he could hear the movie of not, but after Ray assisted him on some errands and they'd grabbed a bite to eat, Fraser begged off saying he had work to finish at the consulate.   
        "Hi!" greeted Francesca cheerfully as he stepped up on the curb next to her. "Looks like we got here early enough that there won't be to much of a line at the refreshment stand." Ray nodded and opened the large glass door to the theater, issuing her inside. They showed their tickets and walked through the inside doors then stopped at the refreshment stand, where a three our four teenagers were scurrying about getting things ready and filling orders for the people ahead of them.   
        "What would you like?" he asked her, gazing over the options available.   
        "I always get the same thing." She stated as they stepped up to the counter for their turn. To the young girl she said. "Small popcorn and a large coke."   
        "Make that a large popcorn." Corrected Ray as he retrieved his wallet, pushing Francesca's hands back as she went to pull some bills from her purse. "I got it." He told her as he added a drink for himself and a package of Milk Duds to the order. "We can share."        Francesca flashed him a winning smile and he almost regretted his words, but he couldn't help it; he treated ladies the same on a date; which was what this was despite his pretend sister's story; which meant he paid. "You bought the tickets." He amended quickly as they were handed their treats. "Least I can do I can do is buy the food."   
        "Thanks, Ray." she offered taking her drink while Ray carried the rest that was placed in the small cardboard tray. He shrugged and followed her into the theater the attendant directed them to. They selected to sit toward the side, the screen was large enough that you could enjoy it from almost any angle, and Ray automatically grabbed the aisle seat so he could be ready if trouble arose; the cop in him always alert for possible danger. He handed her the popcorn, which she placed in her lap, and dropped his drink into the cup holder beside him. He flipped the lid on his Milk Duds and offered her one.   
        "No thank you." She refused politely. "I'm trying to stay away from chocolate. It makes me balloon up like a bloated fish." Ray shrugged, saying the first thing that came to his mind, a bad habit of his he had never seemed able to curb.   
        "You'd still look good as a fish." He remarked off hand and she giggled.   
        "But I don't want to be as big as one, Ray." She chuckled.   
        "You're to tiny to be considered big in any sense, Frannie." He commented to the petite woman beside him. "You probably don't weigh eighty pounds soaking wet."   
        "You got somethin' against small women?" she challenged.   
        "Nah, " he returned easily, as the pre-show trailers began and the lights dimmed. "I like women in all shapes, sizes and colors, don't matter to me. If she's female she's acceptable." Frannie threw a piece of popcorn at him and he chuckled. "What? Isn't that something a guy tells his sister, the type of girl he's interested in?' Francesca frowned and he knew his ploy worked; he would continue to remind her that he was here as her brother and nothing more.   
        "Well, not me." She returned, surprising him by continuing the conversation. "I know what kind of guys I like and not just any one will do."   
        "Yah, I know." Sighed Ray indulgently. "Tall, blue eyes, blue black hair, gorgeous, Canadians in red are yer type." Francesca blushed slightly, but turned her own embarrassment to her advantage.   
        "I didn't know you thought Fraser was gorgeous, Ray." She teased, expecting the detective to become flustered and start stammering like men often did in this areas of conversation, but he didn't just slumped comfortably in his seat.   
        "Francesca, the pope would think Fraser was gorgeous." He returned calmly. "Besides, he thinks I'm attractive, so why shouldn't I think he's gorgeous?" Francesca gapped at him and he smiled, knowing he'd shocked her just as he'd planned.   
        "He....you.....but I...." She sputtered as the feature started and someone from the back hushed her. She glared at them and turned her attention back to the blond beside her, lowering her voice. "What are you not tellin' me, Ray?" Ray shrugged and popped another chocolate into his mouth.   
        "I'm not tellin' you anything." he confirmed. "Now watch the movie." Francesca folded her arms and hunched back in her seat, fuming. This wasn't going at all like it was supposed to. How could her plan work if he was going to throw things like that at her. Kowalski and Fraser? He had to be teasing her. The detective was so heterosexual it was scary and the Mountie? No way would she believe he was into guys. Ray had to be teasing her, playing with her; maybe trying to turn her off of him. She cast him a sidelong glance and frowned. He was already into the movie, the lights on the screen made his spiked hair sparkle like platinum in the dark theater and his face was intent on the story unfolding. God he was so god looking, she thought. Not pretty like Fraser, who had a kind of Greek God, adonis look about him, but there was something in Kowalski's features that just made him extremely attractive.   
        She didn't know why she hadn't notice it before now, perhaps because he had always kept her at a distance, but now that she'd had a taste of him she wanted more. She almost felt guiltily that she hadn't thought much about Fraser in the last couple of weeks, maybe she was finally over him, or maybe she did only want what she couldn't have, and now her aim was Kowalski, the man pretending to be her brother. Her taste in men did seem to fall to the extreme, still she sensed that Ray wanted her, whether he would admit it or not, and she suspected that it was only his high ethics as an undercover operative that kept him from opening up to her.   
        There had to be a way around that, she mused, she had to find the key that would unlock his heart, the same heart he claimed he wore on his sleeve and the one she had watched Stella Kowalski trample over again and again. She would never forgive that woman for hurting Ray like she did a little over a month ago, when Francesca had found him in an alley, drunk and beaten, trying to shut out the pain his ex wife had caused. He had thought he was getting a second chance, she had even slept with Ray, from what Francesca could figure from what he'd told her, and then just thrown him away. Francesca had even found the ring in his pocket that he had bought for the bitch.   
        Now they sat in a darkened theater and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and tell him how she felt, even though at this point she was still unsure of what she felt. She cared very deeply for him, she must to be forgetting Fraser, and she definitely wanted him, but was it love? She had to get closer to him to find out and he was intent on keeping her at a distance.   
        They spoke little during the movie, every now and then Ray would become animated over an action scene or Francesca would gasp when startled by the suspense. Afterwards, Ray thanked her for the movie and offered to walk her back to her car. She smiled and looped her arm through his, only to have him carefully unwind it.   
        "Brother and sister, remember?" he reminded quietly and Francesca released a breath in aggravation. She noticed a darkened alley, between the building and suddenly pulled him over to it. "Wha..?" Ray started surprised as she pushed him up against the side of the building.   
        "Now we cant be seen." She stated coyly, pressing against him invitingly.   
        "No, Frannie." He insisted, pushing her away from him, gently. "It's wrong..." She ignored him, leaned closer and kissed him. Ray couldn't take a step back because of the wall, and he didn't really want to have to push at her again, so he tore his mouth away and tried to avoid her eager lips, a feat made easier since he was taller than she. Since she couldn't capture his lips again, she pressed against him again, feeling his arousal even through his tight fitting jeans.   
        "It cant be that wrong." She purred, running her finger teasingly over the bulge and causing Ray to gasp and push her back from him. "It feels too right."   
        "Like I said," he remarked, quietly. "Anything female is acceptable." He regretted his words instantly when he saw the hurt look in her eyes, as she stumbled backwards. Her hand swung up and slapped him hard across the face and his head reared back from the force of her blow.   
        "You bastard!" she cried turning on her heel in an attempt to flee, but Kowalski grabbed her back. She struggled at him, cursing and trying to kick at him since he held her wrists in a tight grip.   
        "Frannie, listen!" he demanded sidestepping her foot and ignoring her rage. "I didn't mean that like it sounded." She glared at him mutinously and continued to struggle.   
        "Let me go!" she exclaimed angrily as a man passed by them. He paused and looked over the scene.   
        "You need help ma'am?" he asked in a thick texas twang. Ray sighed, figured only an out of stater would bother to and ask, most of the people in Chicago would have kept walking. He pulled his badge out from around his neck, where it dangled on a dark strap and flashed it at the do-gooder.   
        "I'm a cop." He informed firmly. "Beat it." The man glanced at Francesca for insurance, saw her nod slightly then left them alone. Ray dropped his badge back inside his jacket, as Francesca tried to move away now that one of his hands were occupied, but he quickly reclaimed his grip on her before she could move far.   
        "Leave me alone." She demanded quietly. "Ya made yer point." Ray didn't release her.   
        "Now look, " he began. "You started this and it's up ta me ta finish it. Now I know what I said hurt you and I honestly didn't mean it to, but it was the first think I could think of to piss ya off."   
        "Well, it worked!" she stated, lowering her eyes, seething.   
        "All to well." He muttered. He took a deep breath and continued. "I only said it so ya would stop...well tryin' ta seduce me." Her head shot up and she gave him an indignant look.   
        "I wasn't..." she protested instantly.   
        "Yah, you were." He finished firmly and watched her cheeks flush in acknowledgment. "And.." he paused, unsure if he should continue or leave it as it was, with her angry at him again, but he didn't want her to be angry at him. "I..I said it because...well, I had ta stop...I was too close to..." his stammering caught her attention and she gazed at him thoughtfully.   
        "What, Ray?" she asked softly, willing him to tell her.   
        "I was tryin' to stop from doing somethin' I shouldn't." he admitted quietly.   
        "What?"   
        "This." He replied pulling her to him and covering her mouth with his, unable to control his actions any longer. She tasted even sweeter than the last time he had kissed her, with a hint of the salt from their popcorn and he felt the urge to devour her. She clung to him, returning the kiss with a fever that thrilled him. His tongue slid into her mouth and she released a contented sigh of desire as her fingers found their way into his hair.   
        "Ray." She sighed, when the need for air forced their lips apart and he trailed delicate kisses along her throat and collar bone. She thought he might continue the tantalizing exploration, but after a minute his lips left her and he pulled away, turning his back to her as he leaned one arm against the wall and bowed his head. Both of them were breathing heavily, as Francesca tenderly reached out to touch his shoulder.   
        "We cant do this." He groaned, fighting to regain his control. "Please accept that Francesca." She pressed against his back and wrapped her arms around him, her cheek resting just between his shoulder blades.   
        "No one has to know." She whispered soothingly, unwilling to loose him now. "We can keep it a secret and when my brother does come back, we...maybe we can y'know be more public about a relationship." Kowalski shook his head.   
        "What about Fraser?" he asked. "He notices everything, I'm sure he'll know something was going on, he'd probably smell it off us or something."   
        "I doubt Fraser would say anything.." she began.   
        "I thought you loved him, Frannie?" inquired Ray. "Aren't you afraid you'll hurt him?" Francesca was quiet for a moment and Ray thought he may have finally gotten through to her.   
        "I thought I loved him too.' She admitted quietly. "And I do love him in some ways, he's a wonderfully special person, but I think I was more in love with the idea of him than him personally, y'know? I've only now realized what my brother was trying to tell me all along, what every one had tried to tell me. Fraser's the ultimate Prince Charming and I fell for the fairy tale."   
        "So what, you're gonna trade caviar for liverwurst?" demanded Ray, his voice tinged with self loathing and doubt. 'You'd be a fool to do that, Frannie." Francesca hugged him harder.   
        "I'd be a fool to think I could have someone who doesn't really want me." She commented. "And you are not liverwurst, more like...Grey Poupon, ya add spice and flavor to everything." Ray laughed and, against his better judgment, turned into her embrace, he knew she had won.   
        "Okay, Frannie, okay." He agreed finally. "But let's go slow, okay?" Since he had already decided to take the plunge, there was no sense dropping without a parachute.   
        "Anything you say." Agreed Francesca happily. Ray gently unwound her arms from his waist.   
        "And no touchin' in public." He reminded stepping sideways and slightly out of her reach.   
        "None at all?" she asked disappointed. "But I used to hug Ray all the time and..."   
        "I'm not Ray, Frannie." He sighed and shook his head. "I mean I am Ray, that's my name too, but I'm not your Ray, I mean your brother, I'm just pretendin' ta be."   
        "But..."   
        "Look, the people at the station, mostly know who I really am and they'd think it was pretty strange for us to start hangin on each other, ya know?" Francesca sighed and nodded reluctantly.   
        "I suppose yer right." She agreed. "But what about when we're alone?"   
        "We..we'll deal with that when the time comes." He evaded. Then he stared at her seriously. "Are ya sure ya want to waste yer time on a three time looser like me, Frannie?"   
        "You're not a looser, Ray." She stated, a hint of anger in her voice. Not directed at him, but at the woman who made him feel so worthless, his ex wife. "Now, let's go back to your place and..discuss," she stressed coyly. "The possibilities." Kowalski grinned and shook his head.   
        "We wouldn't be discussin' anything if we went back to my place and you know it." he remarked dryly. "Let's get you to your car so you can get home."   
        "But Ray.." she protested as he led her out of the alley and over to her vehicle. She didn't want the night to end so soon, she wanted him to kiss her some more and hold her and maybe even some heavy petting at least. He pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked the door for her.   
        "Com'on, Frannie." He encouraged. "In ya go." She leaned toward him suggestively.   
        "Ray, I don't..." He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek, squeezed her hand and met her gaze with a look that told her he wanted to do so much more. She nodded and climbed behind the wheel.   
        "Call me to let me know you got home okay." He requested softly and she smiled at his concern.   
        "I will." She promised starting the engine. "Good night." He waved as she drove off the jogged back to his own vehicle.   
        He lived closer to the theater than she did, so he was just removing his clothes to take a shower, when his cell phone rang. He darted back into the living room and grabbed the phone from his jacket.   
        "Yah." He greeted, with only one arm in his shirt.   
        "It's me." Informed Francesca softly. "I'm at home." He smiled and placed the phone to his other ear so he could shrug the rest of the way out of his shirt.   
        "Good." He replied, returning to the bedroom. "I'll say good night then."   
        "Ray?" she suddenly called, not wanting to end the conversation so quickly.   
        "Yah?"   
        "What are you doing right now?"   
        "Getting ready to take a shower then hit the sack, why?"   
        "I'm in my bedroom too." She remarked suggestively and he realized what she was playing at.   
        "That's a pretty dangerous game, Frannie." He commented, unable to stop the slow grin spreading across his face.   
        "I wouldn't know," she returned innocently. "This is my first time playing." Part of Ray wanted to say, yah right because of her usual forwardness, but another part suspected she may not be as all knowing as she pretended to be. He realized she was still speaking."Have you played it before, Ray?"   
        "Yah." He replied, when he was in high school, he and Stella used to call each other all the time to see who could make the other more horny. "But it's been a long time."   
        "What are the rules?" she asked him, and he could sense the smile in her voice.   
        "I don't think there are any." He recalled, throwing his shirt over the nearest chair and sitting down on his bed to remove his boots and socks. "Just ask each other questions, I guess."   
        "Like what you're doin' and stuff?" she asked excitedly. Ray smiled, his own excitement was building, but he was cautious to proceed.   
        "Yah." He found himself answering. "Like, what are you wearing, things like that." He heard her pause and suspected she was dilberating continuing with the game she started.   
        "So, what are ya wearin'?' she purred.   
        "Right now, " he estimated. "My jeans."   
        "Just your jeans?'   
        "Yep."   
        "Nothing else?"   
        "Nope."   
        "What about underwear?' she questioned curiously.   
        "Not wearin' any." He stated calmly, laying back on the bed, he was starting to enjoy this. "Just my jeans."   
        "You mean you weren't ...." She began shocked. "..even when we....at the movie...?"   
        "Nope." He replied to her stammering. "I don't always wear them with my jeans."   
        "Why didn't you tell me?" she accused, and he sensed she was remembering the bold way she had touched him in the alley.   
        "It never came up." He returned wickedly. "The topic of my underwear that is." He heard her startled gasp.   
        "Ray!" she ecxlaimed and he just knew she was blushing.   
        "I told you this game was dangerous." He reminded her. "Do you wanna stop?" Please say no, he added silently and he smiled when she did.   
        "I..no..I'd like to play a while longer."   
        "What are you wearin'?' he asked her seductively, and he heard her giggle like a school girl.   
        "Can I lie about what I'm wearing?" she asked.   
        "Nope," he refused. "Gotta be the truth."   
        "I'm wearing a long nightshirt that says "Jesus Loves Me." She admitted shyly and Ray laughed nervously.   
        "That's not the kinda thing you need ta be wearin' when yer playin' this game Frannie!" he teased gently and he heard her giggle again.   
        "I can change." She suggested hopefully.   
        "Naw," declined Ray. "You'd better get to sleep." He heard her squeek of protest.   
        "But I want to play some more, Ray." She insisited.   
        "Another time, Frannie." He promised, stifiling a yawn. "I gotta get to bed myself and we both gotta work in the morning."   
        "Okay." She sighed. "I'll see you in the morning then."   
        "Yah." He agreed.   
        "Good night, bro." She teased.   
        "'night minx." He returned, listening to her giggle once more before he ended the call. He dropped the phone on the bed next to him and ran his hands over his face tiredly, suddenly lacking the energy for his shower. He rolled off the bed, pulled of his jeans and climbed between the cool sheets. It had been quite an evening and he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow; he had to solve that damned Harper case, but he couldn't figure out what he was missing. He grabbed his phone off the bed and dialed the consulat's number. After three rings, Fraser answered.   
        "Canadien Consulate Constubul Fraser speanking. How may I help you?"   
        "Hey, Frase, it's me."   
        "Hello, Ray." Greeted the mountie, as always he seemed pleased to hear from him, then his voice grew concerned. "Is there anything wrong?   
        "No, not really.' Countered Ray, staring at his ceiling, noticing some water spots he hadn't before. "I'm sorry about callin' so late, but this Harper case has me in a tizzy! I can't figure where we're goin' wrong, buddy?"   
        "It does seem to be a difficult one indeed, Ray." Agreed Fraser. "But we have questioned all the suspects, and though they all had motive, I can't see any of them being the killer." Ray agreed, they didn't even have cirmcustancial evidence against any of them, it was all just heresay, but during the interviews, none of them struck Ray as being a killer.   
        "It has to be one of them, Frase." He sighed. "There's no one else ta pin it on. I mean, we've been over everything a hundred times and the same people come up, but none of them are likely to have commited the crime. I just don't get it, an' Welsh is gonna have my hide if we don't figure it out soon."   
        "He does seem to be under outside pressure for results in the case, Ray." Agreed Fraser, having witnessed the stress the lieutenat was under lately. "I have some time coming, would you like me to take the day off here and help you go over it again tomorrow?"   
        "Aw, I don't wanna spoil yer day off Fraser." He refused. "Ya don't get very many of them."   
        "It's perfectly alright, Ray." Insisted Fraser calmly. "I enjoy helping you with your cases and I would also like to see this one resolved as well."   
        "Been buggin' you too, huh?" Ray grinned.   
        "It has indeed." Remarked Fraser, a smile in his voice.   
        "Okay, Fraser, I'd appreciate it. I'll pick you up tomorrow." He paused. "Are ya sure Thatcher will let ya out fer the whole day?"   
        "I'm sure I can convince her it would be in her best interests." Returned Fraser, sounding surprisingly sure despite his rocky relationship with the Ice Princess.   
        "Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow then."   
        "Certainly, Ray." Fraser acknowledged. "Sleep well."   
        "You too buddy." Returned Ray warmly. "Night." He hung up and placed his phone on his night stand.   
    
    
    
  

        Fraser and Ray walked into the 27th Preicient just a few minutes after eight the next morning. They had decided they would have to question their suspects one more time during the day, to see what they might have missed. Ray pulled the file from his locked drawer and handed it to Fraser as the Mountie dropped his Stetson onto Kowalski's desk. They were both dressed casully today, though Ray almost missed the Red serge, but since Fraser wasn't on duty he had decided to forgo the formal uniform in favor of jeans, te-shirt and leather jacket.   
        "I have a suspicion that this note holds the key to what we're missin'." Remarked Ray, pulling the sheet from the file with the jumble of words scrawled across the page. "But we can't figure the damn words out." He held up the note to Fraser, as his eyes drifted toward Francesca's desk, where she was discretely powdering her nose. She looked subdued today, in her civilian aid slacks and pretty lavender blouse. Something stired in Kowalski, an idea came to him and he walked past a startled Fraser and over to her desk.   
        "Hi, Ray." She greeted warmly, then upon noticing the Mountie coming up behind. "Hiya Frase."   
        "Good morning, Francesca." He returned politely as Ray continued to stare at her.   
        "Let me see that a minute, Frannie." He requested indicating the small silver compact in her hands.   
        "Why?' she teased, handing it to him. "Is your nose shiny?" Ray ingnored her, his attention focused on the small item. He opened it and wiped the residue of powder from the small round mirror with his finger, then held it up to the letter he had been holding. He stared at the words through the mirror, they were still slightly distorted, but he could now read some of the words.   
        "I'll be damned." He whispered, unaware that Fraser and Francesca were leaning over his shoulder to see the results.   
        "It was the sister." Stated Fraser quietly, as he pulled the letter away from Ray's hands and set it in the desk with the mirror. He quickly spelled out the words, reversing every other letter as he could see it in the mirror.   
        "What?" asked Francesca confused, she didn't understand what they had reador found. "What is it?" Ray snatched up the letter and compact.   
        "Can I burrow this, Frannie?" he asked her, then before she could reply he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek "Thanks' yer a lifesaver." She watched him dart toward Welsh's office, as Fraser paused beside her, observing her flushed face and startled grin.   
        "We'll explain later, Francesca." He offered the confused woman. "Thank you kindly for your assistance." Francesca nodded, unsure what she had done, and watched him head after Ray. Ray kissed her, in the middle of the squadroom. Granted it was probably just a brotherly peck to anyone that saw but it meant so much more to her. Still smiling, she settled back at her desk and grabbed up her phone as it started to ring. 

        Kowalski and Fraser, after briefing Welsh with their findings, paid Valerie Harper a visit at her large home in Chicago's upperclass section; or snob hill as Kowalski refere to it. A tall, blond haired woman in a simply cut green day dress opened the door. Valerie Harper smiled slightly, as she allowed them into her foyer.   
        "Detective, Vecchio. Constabul." She greeted. "What can I do for you?" She led them into a small parlor as a maid came to offer them refreshments. They declined and turned back to their host.   
        "We just wanted to ask you a few more questions, Miss. Harper." Ssured Kowalski, smoothly, as the three sat down. Valerie settled in her chair, accepted a cup of tea from her maid and sat back, crossing her legs demurely.   
        "Of course." she agreed readily. 'I want my sister's killer found. Anything I can do to help, though I can't think what else I can tell you that I haven't already."   
        "Actually we were more interested in you, Valerie." Comented Ray. "You told us before that you and your sister had gotten along well until she became emersed in her business dealings." Valerie nodded, a bit of confusion registering in her eyes.   
        "Yes." She replied finally. "Being twins we shared a special bond. When Virginia first started working with that firm we were all so proud of her, but somewhere, only a few years later, she seemed to become very persistant in rising to the top. She would do almost anything for a quick climb up the corprate ladder." They watched her lowere her eyes slightly. "It isn't good to speak ill of the dead, but quite honestly detective, my sister became so focused on her rise to power that she neglected anyone and everything around her. She wasn't a very nice person at the end, though I suspect that she was just misunderstood." Fraser had been glancing around the room, as she spoke, noticing the various plaques and things that had been placed on the walls since their last visit. She noticed his apraisial. "Those are Virginia's. I..I wanted to put them up, it makes me feel closer to her."   
        "What are they for?" inquired Fraser polietly.   
        "Oh, various awards from the community as well as special promotions through her office." Replied Valerie with a hint of pride in her voice. "She always tried to make time for the unfortunate around her, especially children. I...I was thinking I might try and take up the torch for her, I used to be good at community service and with Alan I may be able to help some."   
        "It must have been difficult watching your sister going through college and then become such a successful career woman." Remarked Ray.   
        "No, no not really." Insisted Valerie. "I was very proud of her, at least one of us made it and who knows, maybe I'll go back to school and try again."   
        "I was wondering if you could look at this paper for us." asked Ray handing her the sheet and watching her glance over it. "Do you recognize it?" she shook her head and handed it back.   
        "It looks like a child's scribbling." She offered calmly. "Why?" Ray turned the sheet over and placed it on the table, then removed Francesca's compact as Fraser retrieved his rewritten version.   
        "This note was found by the body." Innformed Ray, gaging her reaction quietly. "At first we couldn't figure it out either, but by some fluke we saw this." He held the mirror next to the page and watched Valerie's eyes widden in horror. Fraser placed his sheet next to it, turned so she could read it.   
        "This is the note with the letters formed correctly." He told her and watched her eyes skim over the words that spelled out her sister's killer's name.   
        "I...I...I don't understand." She muttered, tearing her eyes away from the paper.   
        "Valerie Harper was severly deslexick," stated Fraser. "Alan Monroe told us this when we interview him last, as a reason why his wife chose to keep her maiden name, because of her sister's difficulty forming new words." He pointed to the sheet in his bold clear hand writing. "Valerie Harper shouldn't be able to read this leter, but she could possibly understand the first one.   
        "Want to tell us why you kiled yer sister, Virginia?" inquired Ray sternly, watching the woman pale and start to tremble. "And then pretend she was you?"   
        "She...she...she was going to take Alan away from me." She cried. "I...I couldn't let her do that. She was always so good to everyone, she didn't understand that sacrafices had to be made. I..I made mistakes but he didn't want to forgive me, he just wanted her, well I couldn't let her take my marriage, my life, could I?'   
        "So you took hers." Finished Ray curtly feeling the bile rise in his throat. How could she kill her own twin, and so violently? He stood with a long sigh. "Yer under arrest for the murder of Valerie Harper." Fraser watched quietly as his partner cuffed the woman's hands and quietly informed her of her rights. His glance strayed to the two pieces of paper on the table and he reached down to retrieve them and the compact. The words caught his eye once again. _'Virginia killed me. Please forgive her Alan.'_ He folded the paper and placed them in his pocket, as Ray escorted the sobing woman from the house.   
    
  

        Ray popped the tab on his soda can, dropped onto his sofa and reached for the remote. It had been a good say, and now with the Harper case behind him, he could relax a little. He had just started watching a rerun of the X-Files when there was a knock on his door. Figures just as he got comfortable. It couldn't be Fraser, he was apparently escorting Thatcher to some ceramony this evening, and it was too soon for the pizza he had ordered just a few minutes before. He glanced through his peep hole and saw Francesca Vecchio standing outside the door, with a grocey bag in one hand. He pulled open the door.   
        "Hi!" she greeted stepping inside, before he could respond. He hung his head in defeat and closed the door.   
        "Hey." He repiled less than enthusastically. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to see her, he'd actually been thinking about her quite a bit today, it was just that he was still getting used to the idea of a relationship with her. He watched her slide into his kitchen from the doorway and set the bag on the counter.   
        "I thought we might watch some movies." She remarked calmly, pulling out a bottle of wine and setting it in the fridge, catching his wary expression. "That's for later." She supplied, pulling out three video tapes, some chips, and a few other items. "Have you eaten yet? I can make us some pasta."   
        "I ordered a pizza." He explained, though homemade pasta did sound much better. She shrugged and contined pulling things out of the bag.   
          "You can reheat that later." She dismissed. "I'll make us some speghetti." She pulled out a long loaf of french bread. Ray shrugged, hell that sounded good.   
        "Can I help?" he offered.   
        "You can get me two saucepans out." she returned with a smile, holding up a large mason jar of delecious looking tomato sauce. "I already have the meat sauce ready, just need to heat it." He nodded and retrieved the cookware for her. She put water in one and the sauce in the other, than covered it. Then she retrieved the speghetti and handed him the bread. "Can you cut and butter this? Do you have Garlic salt or powder?" Ray reached over her head and retrieved the spices, giving her a wonderful wiff of his light cologne.   
        He set about preparing the bread as she cooked the noodles and stired the sauce. They worked quietly in the small kitchen, a comfortable silence etched around them, until someone knocked on his door again. Ray finished wrapping the bread in foil and handed it to Francesca to place in the oven, as he wiped his hands on a towel and went to answer the door. He gave the kid the required amount plus tip for his pizza, then closed the door and placed the pizza in the fridge for later. Francesca offered him a taste of the sauce and he rolled his eyes and smacked his lips. There were perks to dating an Italion, he thought grinning.   
        "Fantastic." He told her, dropping a kiss on her cheek and receiving a winning smile from her. Ray moved over to set the table, and even lit the candles that he'd placed there for effect. He lowered the lights in the living area, and kitchen and helped her bring the food and bread to the table. He retrieved the wine and two glasses, then held her chair for her before he settled opposite her.   
        "Ma's always sayin' yer too skinny and need fattening up." She laughed as he filled their glasses. "So she was all for it when I told her I was gonna come here and cook you dinner." Ray's hand stilled.   
        "You told her you were coming here?" he demanded, setting the wine back on the table.   
        "Sure." Shrugged Francesca. "I always tell her where I'm going, Ray. She thought it was a great idea. Don't worry, she doesn't suspect anything." Ray groaned.   
        "Frannie, ya gotta be careful." He insisted, reaching across to grasp her hand. "If anyone finds out."   
        "Ray, yer paranoid." She smiled, squeezing his hand. "Com'on, relax. It's just dinner." He swollowed and nodded. Maybe she was right, after all, they were just going to eat and watch some flicks, there wasn't anything bad about that. Maybe he was being too touchy. He offered her a smile and dug into his food.   
        Afterwards, they settled on the sofa and watched the movies, Francesca had managed to pick out the kind he liked on all three choices. Halfway through the second movie though, her eyes began to droop and her head had fallen against Ray's shoulder. He stopped the movie and gently shook her awake.   
        "It's time you headed home, Frannie." He said. "Yer fallin' asleep." She yawned, but he suspected she wasn't really awake. "Frannie?"   
        "Too tired." She murmered, snuggling against him sighing. Ray shook his head, she'd never be awake enough to drive home, and he was pretty tired himself. He, moved from her, despite her protests, and gently let her lay back on the sofa, which actually fit her small stature better than Ray's own longer build. He picked up the phone and diealed the Vecchio household.   
        "Hi Ma." He greeted, waiting for the woman to finish gushing happily at hearing from him. "Yah, Frannie's here but she's pretty tired. I'm gonna let her sleep here tonight, if that's okay, I'm worried about her trying to drive and she's already half asleep." He was surprised when Mrs. Vecchio offered no argument. "Uh..yah, sure. I'll make sure she get's home in the morning. Um..I have a sofa, so I'll sleep there and give her the bed." He added for good measure, but Ma Vecchio had tutted afectionately to do whatever he thought was best. She wished him good night and hung up. He shook his head bewildered and replaced the reciever. He returned to the living area and saw Francesca had curled up into a fetal position on the sofa, sleeping soundly. He went to his bedroom, straightened and pulled back the covers, then walked back out to gently lift the tiny woman into his arms. He carried her to the bed, paused for a moment wondering if her dress might cut off her circulation in her sleep, then shook his head. He wasn't gonna go there. He lay her on the bed and pulled the covers up around her, then bent to kiss her good night. He quietly retrieved a light blanket and a pillow from his closet and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.   
        He picked up the shoes she had kicked off beside the sofa and placed them under the coffe table, so he wouldn't accidently tip over them in the night or the following morning, then dropped the bedding on one end of the sofa and went to clear up the kitchen. 

        Francesca awoke early the next morning, she could see it was still slightly dark out through the small bedroom window, as she rolled luxiourously in the large bed. Her dress was twisted badly around her and she slipped out from under the covers and pulled it off. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she must have and Ray let her stay over. It was sweet of him to let her have the bed, he must have carried her in from the livingroom. She was learning more and more the sweet, gentle side of him that he rarely showed, and she was liking him more and more for it. She walked over to where his robe hung on a hook on the bedroom door and pulled it around her. It fell well past her knees, and she giggled, but it smelled like Ray and she tugged it closer against her. She pulled of her hose and ran a hand through her hair, then padded quietly out to the living area. Her prince was sprawled across the sofa, the slight sheet half on and half off of him, exposing his smooth, bare chest. One of his legs were half way toward the floor. His hair was half up and half down and she thought he never looked so adorable.   
        He was still asleep as she crept over too kneel beside him. She watched him for a long time, the way his lips parted slightly when he exhaled, and his arm was thrown across his eyes. She remembered again that time he'd slept in a cell in the precinent, even then she'd thought he was cute when he slept. She leaned closer and touched her lips to his. His eyes fluttered open, startled and she felt his body tense, but when his gaze focused on her he relazed instantly.   
        "Morning." he greeted sleepily and she smiled.   
        "Actually it's still dark outside." She informed, resting her head against his shest.   
        "Ah, SFMT." He muttered.   
        "What?"   
        "Standard Fraser Morning Time." He explained grinning, knowing the Mountie was usually up at the crack of dawn if not before. Francesca giggled.   
        "It's still early." She sighed. "Why don't you come to bed. You can't be comfortable here, it's to small for you."   
        "I don't think so, Frannie." He protested quietly.   
        "I promise to behave." She grinned suddenly, pulling his blanket away and pullling him into a sitting position. Ray was relieved he'd worn shorts as an after thought when he got ready for bed last night.   
        "Okay." He sighed standing and grabbing his pillow. He was too tired to argue, and he did have a rough night. He followed her inside to the bedroom and pulled back the covers on the bed.   
        "Do you have something I can sleep in?" she asked him, twirling the tie of his robe amused. He pulled out one of his T-Shirts and handed it to her, then climbed into the bed and turned his back to her, offering her privacy to change. A moment later he felt her climb in beside him and she cuddled into his back.   
        "Night." He yawned, accepting the hand she snaked around his waist, and entwining their fingers together.   
        "Good night, Ray." She sighed contented. This had to be the first time she'd been in bed with a guy and actually only slept. "Can I keep this shirt?" she teased, hopefully.   
        "No." he replied, his eyes still closed. She smiled, then let her eyes drift closed.   
    
  

        The following day, Francesca received a small bouquet of flowers at her desk. There was no card, but inside the flowers, there was a small jar of Grey Poupon mustard. She laughed aloud and a few heads turned her way, as Ray and Fraser walked past her desk.   
        "Someone sent you flowers, Francesca?' commented Fraser kindly. "How nice for you." She smiled at him and inhaled the blooms, noticing how Ray leaned against her desk with a wicked grin.   
        "Ya got someone on the sly there, Frannie?" he teased, his arms folded in front of him. " Or are ya tryin' to make Fraser jealous." He watched Fraser blush slightly and Francesca offered him a piercing glare.   
        "For your information," she informed the detective cooly. "It's none of your business, who I'm dating, I can only tell you that he is quite a catch if I do say so myself." Ray chuckled.   
        "Yah, if you don't talk him to death." Retorted Ray.   
        "Ray." Warned Fraser lightly, then to Francesca. "I'm very happy for you, Francesca."   
        "Thanks Frase." She returned warmly, shooting a killer glance at Kowalski. "At least someone here has someone manners."   
        "Yah, yah, yah." Dismissed Ray straightening. "Com'on, Fraser, let's go catch some bad guys." Francesca smiled and watched them walk away.   
Later in the day, she managed to catch Kowalski going into one of the interview rooms and she follwed him inside. He turned, perhaps expecting it to be Fraser or someone with their suspect, and smiled when he saw her. Before he could say anything, she pushed him up against the wall and gave him a heart stopping kiss that left the both breathless.   
        "Thanks fer the flowers." She whispered huskily. "And if I do bring you to the brink of death it won't be with talk." She watched delighted as he blushed and gasped at her at the same time. She stepped back as they heard someone at the door, it was Fraser.   
        "Hi Fraser." She greeted. "Bye Fraser." The two men watched her leave, then the mountie turned to observe his partner quietly, who seemed bewildered to say the least.   
        "She..er...she's pissed about what I said about her new beau." He lied nervously.   
        "Ah." Replied Fraser and Ray glared at him.   
        "Don't go there, Fraser.' He warned. The Mountie smiled.   
        "Understood, Ray." He acknowledged, handing his partner a hankerchief. "But perhaps you should wipe the lipstick off your mouth before our suspect arrives, it really isn't your color, Ray." Ray snatched the cloth and wiped his lips.   
        "Ha Ha Fraser." He muttered, knowing the Mountie may suspect but would never divulge suspicion to anyone, if there was one thing about Fraser he could be trusted. He thought the Canadian might be angry, or even jealous, despite his protests against Francesca's advances in the past, but his partner simply smiled at him, the turned as the door opened again. Time to get back to work.   
    
  

The End?   
    
    
    
  


End file.
